sugarshooterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar Shooter (game)
|genre=Erotic, Bullet Hell Shmup |mode=Single-Player, Boss Rush }} Sugar★Shooter (シュガー★シューター) is an erotic shoot'em up game for the Windows operating system. It is produced by Dudedle Studio, with artist Takezamurai, and the first game of the ''Sugar Shooter'' series. Prince Satan, the game's only playable-character, makes his debut appearance. His land, the Sugar Kingdom, is invaded by four strangers, Lord Sugarless and his three subordinates, Tarosuke, Arthur and Souffle, who Satan seeks punishment on. The game has a total of three CGs per-boss, two of which usually have an extra version, as well as three CGs for the game's endings. Gameplay The player utilizes Satan's abilities to consume the boss' bullets, in turn using the stored energy for stronger attacks and stripping the bosses of their armor with the reward of erotic scenes of Satan's punishment on them. In attack mode, Satan uses his Chocolate Machine Gun to fire shots at the bosses to lower their life bars during each Attack Pattern. Depending on Satan's Sugar Level, the power of this attack changes. It is also used to enter Sugar Rush mode, slowing everything down around Satan. Clicking the left mouse button during this mode will perform Satan's Sugar Burst for destroying anything inside his Dessert Ring. This turns enemy bullets into consumable sweets for raising Satan's Sugar Level. Satan has a life-count as well, and each time he is hit by a bullet he will lose armor until they run out and he is defeated. There are three difficulty settings, Sweet, Normal, and Bitter, and four boss-rush stages; each difficulty and stage being harder than the previous. The first three stages contain one boss character each, Tarosuke, Arthur, then Souffle. In the fourth stage Satan must defeat these bosses again, as well as the final boss, Lord Sugarless. The number of armors destroyed in each stage will change the story as well as the CGs unlocked. 'Controls' :Movement :*Mouse :Left Click :*Attack/ Stop Attack :*Sugar Burst (Sugar Rush mode) :Hold and Release Left Click :*Enter Sugar Rush mode/ Return to normal mode :Right Click :*Show/Hide Conversation (cutscenes) 'Interface' : 'System' :Chocolate Machine Gun :Sugar Level :Sugar Burst :Dessert Ring :Sugar Rush :Stripping the Bosses :Lives Story Prologue In the Sugar Kingdom, a land made of endless desserts and sweet things, lives a prince named Satan. He loves nothing more than to enjoy these decadences with Frey, his servant. However, one day, four horrible strangers invaded the kingdom, and ate all the sweets in the land! With mind to protect his kingdom (and his sweets), Satan decided to drive the invaders away, once and for all! Scenario In the first stage, Satan confronts Tarosuke, who is in the middle of eating. Satan orders him to stop, but Tarosuke is confused, and questions Satan's intentions. Tarosuke is stripped down and punished by Satan. In the second stage, Satan is confronted by Arthur, who is seeking revenge for Tarosuke. Arthur accuses Satan of being the villain, and vows to avenge Tarosuke with Satan's death. Arthur is stripped down and punished by Satan. In the third stage, Satan confronts Souffle, who he actually assumes to be an animal. Regardless, Satan still plans to punish him. Souffle, who at this point has been revealed to be human, is stripped down and punished by Satan. In the fourth stage, Satan is confronted by each minion a second time. He defeats them in the same order, and finally confronts Lord Sugarless. Sugarless announces his plans to defeat Satan and take the kingdom for himself, but once he is stripped down, his true form is revealed. With strong intent, and desire, Satan defeats Sugarless and initiates his punishment. Epilogue After Lord Sugarless' punishment, Satan asks for his hand in marriage, along with his three minions. Satan invites them to live in the Sugar Kingdom, where they are welcome to the sweets and residence in the castle. Though Sugarless questions the proposal, Satan accepts on their behalf. And soon thereafter, the Prince Satan, Lord Sugarless and his three minions were betrothed. As we can all imagine, they lived happily, and sweetly, ever after~ If Satan fails to completely strip each boss in the fourth stage of armor before their last Attack Pattern, Frey congratulates him of his victory and the two simply return to his castle. Characters ;Playable *Prince Satan and Frey ;Boss *Tarosuke- Stage 1 Boss, Stage 1 Sub-Boss *Arthur- Stage 2 Boss, Stage 2 Sub-Boss *Souffle- Stage 3 Boss, Stage 3 Sub-Boss *Lord Sugarless- Stage 4 Boss, Stage 4 Super-Boss Cheats Dudedle Studio released a downloadable easy-patch and cheat-codes after the release of the game in English for players that found the game too difficult to beat.Dudedle Studio blog-post Holding Left Shift and Z during the stage selection screen starts the player with six lives instead of three. With the patch applied, the cheat code will increase the number of lives to eleven. Also with the patch, holding Left Shift, Z, and X during the stage selection screen puts the game in Invincible Mode, which makes it impossible to take damage. Invincible Mode also disables the stage's highscore from being recorded. Gallery Artwork Cha-satan.png|Prince Satan and Frey Cha-tarosuke.png|Tarosuke Cha-arthur.png|Arthur Cha-souffle.png|Souffle Cha-sugarless.png|Lord Sugarless Miscellaneous Title_en.png|Logo 14386236 p0.jpg|Cover Credits ;Game Design & Programming :Punipen ;Graphic Design :MogMog :MochaMocha ;Character Design & Scenario Writer :Takezamurai ;Music :Rengoku Teien ;Sound Effects :The Match Makers ;Localization :Punipen :Wohdin Trivia *Satan's armor does not reappear on his sprite once he gets Extensions, even though he regains it on his Character's Portrait. *As Souffle's sprite turns to an angle, the white patch on his costume's stomach disappears. *The writing atop the chocolate cakes in Stage 2 are placeholders that were overlooked. *The cookies atop the wedding cakes in Stage 4 read "Sugar Shooter". References Category:Games